Pokemon Genesis Adventure
by TadaseIScute
Summary: 13 year old Yoru Akiyama is ready to set out on her own pokemon adventure... but she won't be going it alone! Her and her best friend, Gen, are ready to travel the world, and become the greatest! But will they remain friends, or will it bloom into something more? And whats happening to all the pokemon?
1. Chapter 1 - A journey awaits!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I do not own pokemon... nor any cannon characters that may appear in this story. Thank you.**

There stood a girl, only 13 years old, brushing her long, luxurious blue hair… she pulled It into pigtails, tying each one with a hair binder, accented by a 2d pokeball. She pulled on a cute black minidress, with a bright red pokeball pattern. Under it, the girl pulled on a pair of short shorts, put on some makeup, and inspected herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she ran down the stairs eagerly.

"Another day, another chance to become a star!" she would always say.

Her mom was in the kitchen, cooking some pancakes for breakfast.

"Yoru honey, breakfast is almost ready," she chimed, sounding sweeter than sugar. This caused the blunette to role her eyes.

"Mom, those things have like a ton of calories" she replied, biting into an apple instead. Yoru was perhaps, a little too obsessed with her appearance… paying attention to every minute detail, as if it mattered. She was completely determined to remain skinny, even if it killed her. She was convinced that if she was going to become famous one day, she would really have to stand out, and so she dedicated her life to it.

Yoru wanted to be like her dad, the famous coordinator, Shin Akiyama. He was known world-wide… everybody knew who he was, from Kanto to Unova… that was what she wanted. She wanted to shine like that some day. She wanted to be the one on tv. She wanted to be the one in the news. She wanted to be just like him.

Tossing the apple core into the trash, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, crashing into her neighbor Gen, head on.

"Owwww, watch it Yoru!" He cried, falling to the ground… and then he started to laugh, in which, Yoru joined in. The duo sat there for a while, just laughing at their own stupidity. Eventually, they calmed down, and their laughing ceased.

"Still sporting those ridiculous head phones I see," The blunette teased, grinning up at him, allowing his green eyes to meet with her own pretty red ones. The boy laughed, running a hand through his short, dark green hair sheepishly.

Finally, Gen stood up, offering his hand to the younger girl, and helping her to her feet. She smiled at him gratefully.

"So for what reason have I been graced with your presence, this fine evening?" He questioned, in a mock British accent.

"I just thought I'd go out and see if I can catch me a pokemon. I have to get one some day!" She beamed. Gen however, knew this was futile, for pokemon didn't often roam the area. The only pokemon in the small town were his… but nonetheless, he continued to smile, not voicing his concerns. He wasn't going to dash her hopes… after all, Yoru's enthusiasm was rejuvenating. Besides… he didn't want to see her sad, no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2 - An unexpected twist!

**I do not own pokemon, nor any cannon characters that may appear in this story. Thank you.**

Yoru reached into her bag and pulled out a pokeball.

"Well I'm gonna go and catch myself a pokemon. You should come, see history in the making!" she cheered, pumping her fist into the air excitedly. Gen nodded, and so they set off, making their way through route 201, Yoru leading the way. She investigated the scene, checking behind every possible hiding place, scouring for pokemon, but to no avail.

Recently, a group of people, referring to themselves as, 'Team Superstorm', had come in, catching every pokemon in sight… keeping them for their own. No one knew why, no one knew how… but they weren't exactly well liked, especially amongst new trainers, who were unable to obtain pokemon of their own. Due to the lack of resources, labs were no longer giving out pokemon to those trainers either… they were left to fend for themselves, left to find their own pokemon, if they wanted to become a trainer.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the leaves.

"Alright!" she cried, seeing a small, cat-like pokemon darting through the grass. It looked somewhat… panicked, for some reason. Yoru didn't have to wonder why for long, because an unusual individual appeared, wearing a business suit with the letters 'SS' sewn onto it, pokeball in hand. Without a word, he tossed a pokeball at the little pink pokemon… narrowly missing, as it ducked behind Yoru, avoiding the ball. She knew that it would make sense for the creature to want to remain free… but, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. And so, she chose to trust her gut.

"Who are you?!" she shouted… but was met with a blank stare.

"I am a very important official for Team Superstorm," he informed, keeping a straight face all then while. Then he requested that Yoru moved, and allowed him to catch the pokemon. Of course, being the stubborn one, she refused to move out of the way. She had seen the pokemon… it was rightfully hers! And she was determined to catch it.

"Then I have no choice" he muttered, displaying not the slightest hint of any kind of emotion.

"Summon Typhlosion!" he exclaimed, tossing a pokeball, releasing the large fiery beast onto the field. Then he commanded his pokemon to use the move flamethrower… sending a fiery blast at Yoru, charring her skin. She shrieked in pain, tears streaming down her face.

At this point, Gen felt tears beginning to role down his own face.

"Yoru!" he cried, throwing his own pokeball. "Prinplup, lets go!"

The boys face heated up in anger. No way was he going to let this guy hurt her!

"Prinplup, use Whirlpool!" he hollered at the pokemon, watching as the mass of water encompassed the man and his pokemon. The man felt himself choking, suffocating… drowning, in the pool of water. Eventually, he returned his pokemon, and attempted to flee from the attack that was suffocating him. Once the water let up, he ran off, leaving the scene.

The blunette fell to her knees, still screaming in pain. She had never felt such an intense pain, in her entire life. The small pokemon rubbed up against her in concern…mewling sadly, as if it understood that she was going through this pain to protect it. She pressed her little skitty nose against the button, bringing herself into the pokeball. Yoru's eyes widened, realizing that she now had her own pokemon. This, however, did not sooth her pain… even in the slightest.

"Don't you ever do anything that reckless again!" Gen cried, holding her tightly, causing Yoru to hiss in pain. Her green haired friend pulled away, not wanting to hurt her.

He then returned his prinplup, and grabbed another pokeball, summoning his other pokemon.

"Clefairy… please using Healing Wish," he requested. The little pink and brown pokemon nodded its little head, and focused its energy into the move, restoring Yoru's energy, but leaving itself weakened. Gen thanked the pokemon and returned it to its pokeball. This left Yoru feeling much better, and she stood up.

"Thank you, for saving me," she uttered gratefully.

"My pleasure," he responded, pulling the younger girl into a hug.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

*****AUTHORS NOTE*****

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, this story WILL be updated soon, but ive got a lot of big important stuff coming up, which is why its been a little while since last update.**

**Sorry everyone**


End file.
